killjoysfandomcom-20200214-history
One Blood
One Blood is the sixth episode of Season 1 of Killjoys, as well as the sixth episode of the series. The episode aired July 24, 2015 on Syfy and Space. Top Killjoys are pitted against each other in a race to find a rogue Killjoy; Khlyen uses Dutch. Summary Dutch and Khlyen have a tense meeting over tea. While in the Tea House Khlyen engineers a poison gas attack, and tells Dutch to recover a package that a courier is carrying. The Killjoys team is requested to report to The Royale in Old Town for a Black Warrant, a competitive warrant for top Killjoys only. Also called are Fancy Lee, Spider Drakos, and several other Killjoys. The target of the warrant is Joseph "Big Joe" Cyano , a sniper, survivalist, and a former Killjoy. Now he's a thief, and he's stolen a Company ship. Dutch gets a call from Khlyen; he wants her to steal something from the ship Big Joe stole. He implants a neural link into her neck, so they can communicate, and shows her where Big Joe is at on Leith. She needs to find the device on the stolen ship and bring it back to him. Johnny and D'avin get started without Dutch, but they have to deal with Fancy Lee, who has snuck onto Lucy. He tells the boys that Dutch went off-world on her own. He wants the boys to take him with them, and he'll help them find the ship. Johnny thinks Dutch is in trouble, so he agrees. On Leith, Fancy's "bloodhound" device will be able to track Dutch. Dutch finds Big Joe's ship on Leith, but only the case for the device she's looking for and not the device itself. Back in Old Town, Pawter Simms is trying to use Hills Oonan to help D'avin find the doctor he is looking for. Dutch finds Big Joe, and is happy to see him as he was her mentor as a Killjoy. Unfortunately Dutch and Joe are captured by a band of True Leithians, who think the Company and the RAC are coming to take their land and give it to Westerlyns. Held captive at the Kotler Family Compound, Joe tells Dutch he's been trying to thumb his nose at the Company by stealing from their most impenetrable targets. In Old town, Pawter gets into the Company database by getting Hills drunk and scanning his eye for the ID needed to access the system. Fancy and the Jacobis brothers try to get into the barn where Dutch is being held. The Leithians, who think the RAC is here to pave the way for relocated Westerlyns under the Seventh Generation Accord, are preparing for a major siege. One of the Leithians decides to use the mystery weapon that Joe stole. The weapon is a Genetic Bomb and it incinerates most of the Leithians. The Killjoys take Big Joe back to Old Town to finish the warrant. Back in Old Town, Turin and Hills discuss the fate of Joe. The Company upgrades the warrant for Joe to a Level 5 kill warrant, right in the middle of a room full of Killjoys. Joe asks Dutch to make it quick but she can’t bring herself to kill him, so Fancy obliges. Khlyen comes for Dutch, asking where the weapon is. She tells him the Company has it and he becomes upset and attacks her. She stabs him repeatedly in the gut and he just shakes it off and walks away. After the warrant is finished, Hills comes to arrest Simms for her actions the night before. She tries to call in her connections, but they don't help her stay out of jail. Dutch comes clean to the boys about Khlyen. She grew up in a harem, and he was the guy training her. She doesn't even know what for. She needs their help to figure out how to get away from him and get her life back. Cast & Characters Main Cast * Hannah John-Kamen as Dutch * Aaron Ashmore as John Jaqobis * Luke Macfarlane as D'avin Jaqobis Guest Starring *Sarah Power as Pawter Simms *Ian Tracey as Lucas Kotler *Rob Stewart as Khlyen *Sean Baek as Fancy Lee *Thom Allison as Pree Additional Cast *Tamsen McDonough as Lucy (voice) *Frank Moore as Hills Oonan *Dmitry Chepovetsky as Coren Jeers *Patrick Garrow as Turin *Tony Nappo as Big Joe *Maxwell McCabe-Lokos as Spider Drakos *Miguel Anthony as Mammoth Man *Sandy McMaster as Man in Tea House *Alden Adair as Innis Kotler Crew Directors * Michael Nankin Writers * Michael Foster * Michelle Lovretta * Annmarie Morais * Pat Joyes (script supervisor) Executive Producers * David Fortier * Ivan Schneeberg * Michelle Lovretta Producers * Jeremy Boxen * Karen Troubetzkoy * Regina Robb * Andrea Boyd Music * Killjoys Theme Song * Killjoys Episode Sound Tracks References Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes